


Aromantic Love

by ravenlindberg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenlindberg/pseuds/ravenlindberg
Summary: I was an average human being. Then I was below average. Then my life became chaos without anyone noticing, not even me. [CURRENTLY UNDER HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As the tags say, this is a SELF-INSERT. Which means I put myself in this just because I can. And because I really love myself a Rich Husband.

I stared at the phone in my hand. It was shaking a little for the coming call I had to make. My heart was beating fast and hard, almost as if it wanted to escape my chest and leave. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and then dialed the number from the paper in front of me. The signals went on. I silently counted to myself, keeping my thumb on the red hang up-button. Just as I was about to hang up, someone answered on the other side of the line.

“Welcome to Kaiba Corporation, this is Mokuba speaking.”

I almost dropped my phone to the happy tone, surprised by the sudden answer.

“Hello?” The voice said. I swallowed before I answered.

“Hello, this is Raven Lindberg. I am calling you because of an ad in today's newspaper.” I quickly said. My mind felt foggy as I spoke, and my chest began to hurt because of my speeding heart.

“Oh, I see!” The voice on the other side sounded even happier than before. “I'll have to talk to the CEO about that, and then I'll call you back in... ten minutes, okay?”

“That sounds fine!” My voice cracked at the last words, and I could swear I heard a giggle from the person on the line before we hung up.

I fell backwards on the bed behind me, feeling empty inside. I was not prepared for this, that's for sure. But my bank account screamed at me to refill it, and I refused to come to my parents and ask them to save me. They would only demand me to get a job, or want me to explain what happened with my last one. I sighed deeply as I tried not to think about it. It wasn't much I knew about Kaiba Corp. But of the little information I managed to dig up from the great internet, it was very tough to work there. I wondered if I'd be able to work there or if it'd be too much. If I got the job.

I turned to the side and hugged my stomach. I felt nervous as I waited for them to call back. My eyes glanced over at my laptop, and I sighed deeply as I rose and sat down by my desk. A smile spread over my face as I began to browse around on the web. While I was waiting, I could look up some more information about this company, no?

According to an online encyclopedia, KC was one of the biggest companies when it came to the surprisingly popular game Yu-Gi-Oh. I frowned as I continued to read. A big picture of the CEO was on the right, and I clicked on it to make it bigger. I giggled a little at his expression. He looked like someone had served him some rotten eggs right before the picture was taken. He had short brown hair, and blue eyes. I tilted my head to the side, and kinda lost myself into the picture. I twitched and squealed as I heard my phone vibrate.

“H-hello?” I said as I tried to force my mind back to reality. I glanced at the laptop which still had the picture of the CEO all over the screen. A small blush spread over my face while he kept staring at me.

“Miss Lindberg? It's Mokuba, from KC. I'm sorry I'm late with calling you back, but my brother was in a meeting.”

“It's okay, I wasn't busy.” I closed my laptop. I couldn't stand the burning and judging gaze from a picture of a man I hadn't met.

“He's free this afternoon at 3, if that's okay?” Mokuba said.

“I'll be there.” I promised and looked at the empty wall in my room. The contours of the picture was still printed on my cornea, and I blinked a couple of times as a try to make it go away. Goddamn me and my easy way to lose myself.

“Great! Bring your CV with you. I'll meet you before the meeting.”

“See ya” My mind felt foggy, and distant. Even if I was used to drift away from reality and into my own world, I hated it when my mind was slow at coming back.

Sighing deeply, I decided to take a walk. It was after all three hours left until the meeting. So I grabbed my headphones and went through the door.

It was a nice day outside. A nice day to stay indoors, so to speak. The sun was too bright, and the people too nice. I put on some music, but nothing felt right. It teared on my mood, and I began to dig myself into a hole of gloom. I wasn't even sure why I suddenly felt so down. But I decided to try to walk it off before the meeting.

When I came back to my apartment I had 30 minutes on me to prepare myself. I had managed to distract my gloomy mood by thinking about the possible questions I might get. I looked at the old coffee machine, feeling how heavy my eyelids were. But there was no time so I briefly brushed my hair to make sure it looked alright before I grabbed my bag and left. I felt the nervousness spread through my body and I quietly recited to myself what kind of answers I would give them. It calmed me a little, and by the time I arrived to the building I barely felt nervous anymore.

The building looked like it was more than 20 floors high. The initials “KC” told me I was at the right place. I swallowed before I walked through the big doors into an entrance. There was a reception to my right, and a decorative wall with a fountain on the left. The water came out from small dragons' mouths, pouring down in a pool that pumped it back up in an endless cycle. My gaze fell on the floor, which was decorated with the cutest monster I've seen. It had big eyes and a round fluffy body. It made me snicker quietly to myself before I walked up to the desk. I guess there wouldn't be much to fear of someone who has a cute fluffy monster decorated on the floor.

“Excuse me, sir” I said to the receptionist. He typed something on his computer before he looked at me.

“Yes, ma'am?”

“I have an appointment with Mr. Kaiba at 3 o'clock.” My voice was shaking a little, and I reminded myself to keep calm.

The receptionist typed something and looked at the screen. I began to feel impatient, and anxious that I was at the wrong place. I glanced at the clock on the wall behind the man. The minute hand slowly got closer to the twelve, painfully making me more and more stressed. The receptionist finally turned his head towards me, and smiled warmly.

“You're welcome up, miss Lindberg! Top floor. Mr Mokuba will meet you there.”

I hasted out a thanks before I walked over to the elevator. I tried not to think about the time as I waited for it to arrive, and instead let my gaze wander in the small room. Just as the door opened for me to walk inside, I spotted a door well hidden. I fought the curiosity, thinking I'd found out in due time.

The trip up was shorter than I expected and I felt a little dizzy when the doors opened for me to walk out. A man was waiting, typing on his phone. He had long black hair gathered in a messy ponytail (or maybe it looked messy because the amount of hair was almost ridiculous), and a hands-free in his left ear. He wore a black suit, and it made me feel bad for my jeans and simple shirt. The man looked up as the doors opened, welcoming me with a smile and a firm handshake.

“Hello, miss Lindberg” he greeted me. “I am Mokuba, the one you spoke with on the phone. I'm pleased to meet you.”

“Hi, nice to meet you, too” I said. For some reason I felt confused; maybe it was because I didn't expect someone with a ponytail to work at this kind of place. Or maybe simply because he looked really good, especially in the suit.

“If you follow me I'll take you to my brother's room!”

I obeyed as thoughts were running though my mind. His brother? But I thought I was gonna meet Mr Kaiba? I stumbled when the image from the internet flashed before my eyes. The resemblance was too convenient to be false. The same jawline, the same type of eyes... Of course they were brothers!

My thoughts were interrupted by us arriving at the office. The doors was decorated in 3D by the most beautiful dragon I've seen, and the hands stuck out as the knobs. I had to keep myself from dropping my jaw in awe. Mokuba knocked twice, and I heard a muffled “come in” before he opened the doors.

I walked in after him, keeping myself right behind him. I didn't want to give myself the pleasure to look around, or take a sneak peek of the CEO. When Mokuba moved out of the way to sit in one of the armchairs to the left of the desk, I almost wished I had to prepare myself.

The man before me was tall, slim and muscular. His piercing blue eyes met mine, making me feel intimidated. Instead of a suit, he wore a simple black turtleneck and black pants. I tried my hardest not to eye him up and down, but it craved all my willpower. The setting sun shone through the window behind him, making a perfect glow around his body.

“Miss Lindberg” he greeted. His voice was deep, but smooth. It took some seconds for me to get back to reality, and I cleared my throat.

“Mr. Kaiba” I answered. He signed me to take a seat in the other armchair as he sat down himself.

 

The interview was long, and difficult. I tried to answer as smoothly as possible, but there were some questions that left me clueless and I couldn't answer them. During the whole time, Kaiba kept looking at me. I, on the other hand, let my gaze wander all over the room as I either talked, or thought about the questions. Mokuba didn't say anything at all, but took notes of the interview.

“That is all for now, miss Lindberg” Kaiba finally said. I breathed out silently, happy to finally be able to leave. “Mokuba, please show her out.”  
Mokuba looked at his brother for a second, before smiling at me as we walked out. None of us said anything until we came to the elevator, and he pressed the button to call it.

“That went well, don't you think?” Mokuba chirped. I looked at him, surprised he was so happy.

“I don't know... There were some difficult questions” I said slowly as I rubbed my arm.

“Ah, don't worry, miss Lindberg.”

“Please, call me Raven.”

“Well, Raven.” Mokuba browsed though the notes on his clipboard, before he found what he was looking for. “Ah. Take this. Do it as soon as possible, and we'll be in touch.”

The elevator doors opened and I received the paper. Without looking at it I walked inside, turning around just to see Mokuba answering a call. I closed my eyes and leaned my head to the wall. The day was coming to an end, and I could finally go home and bury myself under a blanket.

I walked past the reception, over the cute fluffy monster and out from the building. The cold air filled my lungs as I began the walk back to my apartment. I felt empty, but at the same time full. I tried to listen to some music, but nothing felt right so I gave up that idea. But the longer I went from the building, the weirder the memory of the meeting got. In the end I was surprised that Kaiba hadn't threw me out after five minutes.

Once again gloomy I walked inside, leaning on the door when it closed. I fell down on the bed, letting the paper I got from Mokuba fall down on the floor. I glanced at it, feeling how my eyes burned. But then they widened at the text on the paper and I flew up so quickly that my vision got blurry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets somewhat introduced while I just can't handle the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, second chapter, huh? I'm not gonna keep the updates consistent, as you might've figured out already. But that's mostly because I just know myself enough to know that I won't be able to hold it, and that it'll be abandoned just like that. Just look what happened when I tried the 52 weeks short story challenge! (info for the ppl who don't know, it lasted for like a month and I posted the latest in November 2016, challenge for Week 20. I am the best, I know!)

Some days had past since the interview. I hadn't heard anything yet, but kept my phone close and the volume on max. The paper I had received was by my computer, scribbles written all over it. It was some more questions, like a test, and I have had to email my answers to the address at the bottom of the paper. The text on top of the paper said “FURTHER QUESTIONS ABOUT THE APPLIER”.

I sipped some coffee while I wondered what I could do this pointless day while I waited. Maybe look for some other jobs that are probably waiting for me to apply to. But something kept me from doing so. So I just sat on the chair, staring into the emptiness. When I finished my coffee I felt how I couldn't take it anymore and walked to my desk. The laptop was open, with the picture of Kaiba still up. I sat down on the chair and rested my chin in the desk as I met his glaring eyes.

“Why won't you call me?” I whispered. 

I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity. A picture wouldn't answer my question, and I doubt that if I asked the man himself that I'd get anything else than a judging look. I pouted as I frowned. Waiting is one of the worst things I know. I never know what to do, since I didn't want to start something really time-consuming, but on the other hand I didn't want to do something small so I got done and had to figure out something more to do. 

“I guess I go for a walk, then” I mumbled to the picture. I only got a judgmental look back.

The streets were surprisingly empty for once. But it was late afternoon, almost time for dinner, so the rush hadn't started yet. My stomach growled quietly, and I realized I hadn't eaten yet. Typical me to forget to eat something for the whole day. Once again I rolled my eyes at my own stupidity.

As the first humans and cars started to come out on the street, I escaped into a fast food restaurant. I sat down by a table near the windows, waiting for a waiter to come my way. Even if I had only been to the place once before, I already knew what to order. It was pretty simple if one was a simple human as myself.

“Hello, ma'am, have you ordered?” someone asked.

I turned my attention to them, and saw a cute woman with brown hair and a warm smile standing by my table. I shook my head as an answer.

“I'd like to have a plate of fries, please” I said. She looked surprised at me. I confidently met her eyes.

“Oh, okay. You don't want to look at the menu?”

“No, I'm fine. Just a plate of fries and a glass of coke, please.”

She wrote down what I said and walked off. I continued to look out through the window. The traffic had become much worse during the little time I had been looking away. I sighed deeply, happy I didn't have any car to drive around with in that chaos. But the people on the sidewalk had increased as well and I sighed again, even deeper. Hopefully I could sit in here until most people had arrived home, so I didn't have to walk through the crowd.

As I got my coke, the door opened and a group of guys walked inside. The reason why I noticed these people, was because two of them had the weirdest hair I've ever seen in my life. And another because one of them was really loud.

“Hey, Anzu!” the loud one yelled. The waitress who had taken my order frowned and pouted.

“Jou, don't be so loud” she said with a low voice. 

The guy named Jou only laughed at her words. I began to tap my finger on the table, annoyed by the ruckus. 

“You really don't have to shout every time we walk in here.” one of the weird haired guys agreed. He smirked as he spoke, making him fairly attractive. He also stood out, since he was the only one in the group with a darker skin color. “I'm sure Anzu would recognize your face anyway.”

Jou pouted for an answer before he sat down by a table. The others joined him and the waitress Anzu took their orders. I eyed them, one by one. The boy named Jou was tall, blond, and, as we've already heard, loud. He seemed to joke a lot, or at least tried to. I let my gaze wander. The second guy was also tall. His hair was brown, and had a spiky crest hairstyle. Jou said something and they both made a weird movement as they suddenly decided to have an arm-wrestle. The shorter one of the weird haired (their hair looked like starfishes, I kid you not) boys got wide eyes and tried to calm them down, without success. The last one in the group was a cute boy with white hair. He was laughing nervously at the situation. In the end my gaze fell on the smirking man. He looked at the wrestling with amusement in his eyes. Then he looked my way and for a brief second our eyes met, before I looked away. 

I felt how a small blush spread over my cheeks. It wasn't because I had been caught looking at someone, but for some reason I felt bad for looking at him. As if Kaiba had caught me with my laptop open, or something. But no, that would've been much worse and far more embarrassing. 

I twitched as Anzu came with my plate. I thanked her as she walked to the table with the boys. The wrestle had escalated and it looked like they were about to break the table. But as soon as Anzu got closer, Jou and the Crest stopped and smiled at her as innocent as they could. Which wasn't that good at all.

“I thought Mai could at least learn you some manners, Jou” I heard Anzu hiss. “Do you want me to get in trouble?”

“We're just joking, Anzu, no hard feelings, okay? Honda and I promise to behave!” Jou looked nervous for a second, and breathed out when she left. “Where's Mokuba, I thought his shift had ended? If Kaiba makes him work more...”

“He comes when he comes, don't worry about it, Jou” the white haired boy said. His voice was soft, like cotton. If cotton had a sound, so to speak. 

I frowned. Mokuba? Kaiba? As in my possible new bosses? Was Mokuba going to come here? Would Kaiba come as well? It suddenly got warmer, and I started to squirm uncomfortably on my seat. I lost my appetite after only two fries. I didn't want to meet them, or see them. Not even Mokuba,who had been very kind the whole time. I closed my eyes and groaned quietly. If I didn't leave before any of them showed up, it would be really embarrassing.

But before I could rise from my seat, the door opened and a familiar man with a ponytail walked in. He threw a gaze around the local, as if he didn't see his friends by the table before the door. His eyes fell on me and he smiled happily. Mokuba waved quickly to his friends to show that he had seen them, then walked up to my table. Fuck.

“Hey there, Raven!” He leaned on the table, and I tried to look casual. 

“Hi, Mr. Mokuba” I answered. He laughed.

“No need to be formal, Raven.” His eyes were gleaming. “I was gonna call you, but got caught up with work.”

“Oh... what?” Why would Mokuba call me? Did he even have my number? For a brief second I forgot about the interview. “Why would you call me?”

“To ask you if you want the job, of course!” He laughed again. I blinked in surprise a couple of times. “If you still want it?”

“I...” My mind felt empty. I had succeeded? To get a job at Kaiba Corporation, one of the biggest industries in the city, maybe even in the country? Me, who can barely even get a job at a supermarket? “Oh... um, well... Yes. I would... gladly be an employee at KC.”

“Great! Come by tomorrow at 9am to sign the contract. My brother's office. See you there!”

Mokuba shook my hand before he left to sit down by his friends. I stared after him, still amazed after what just had happened. I was pulled away from the fantastic feeling to annoyance when Jou began to loudly complain about how late Mokuba was. I glared at the group for some seconds, before I continued to eat my fries. They had become cold, and started to taste weird. I sighed, sad that I had put myself in this situation with cold fries. 

I left the diner just some few minutes after Mokuba had arrived. Jou's loudly voice began to get to my nerves, and I decided to leave before I threw my drink at him. Even if I didn't know him, I wanted to go up to him and scream to his face to shut up. It was one thing to be loud at your own place, but to scream like a child at a diner is just ridiculous. Especially if you were an adult.

Walking through the crowd, zigzagging past the people, I thought about tomorrow. What should I wear? I had no suit. I had nothing that looked like a suit. On the other hand, Mr Kaiba himself only wore simple black clothes. Maybe I can do it as well? Simple, nothing explicit or colorful, just... something plain? 

I looked through my wardrobe when I got back home. The pile on the bed got bigger until I began to spread the clothes on the floor. When my wardrobe was empty, I scanned the clothes, trying to see if anything would fit in. I picked up some black jeans. It was a start. But what about the shirt? 

The pile of clothes eventually got smaller, as I began to rule out shirt after shirt. But as I turned around to look at the remains, I sighed deeply to the sight of emptiness. Did I seriously not have any kind of shirt that wasn't colorful or “over the top”? I glanced at the clock, but realized it was too late to buy anything. Turning back to the wardrobe, I pouted angrily as I once again started to look for something to wear.

What felt like a lifetime later, I had decided to wear a dark purple tank top and a red opened up shirt with the black jeans. It was almost midnight and I tried not to groan at myself for being such a perfectionist when it came to the clothes. But I wanted to make a good impression the first day. Everyone claimed it was important.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day at the job and I'm beginning to understand what kind of people who actually live in Domino City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I proofread this chapter I realized it's pretty boring, lol. Nothing much really happens at all except for some build ups to the coming chapters. So bear with me, okay? Probably gonna post another chapter sooner than I published this one, because of bland it is :/ But we'll see! I won't promise anything!

The watch on my wrist showed 8:55 as I waited for the elevator to go up. I felt weird, but on the other hand I had never slept for five hours and then been drinking ten cups of coffee in less than two hours, either. Coffee with sugar on top of that, as well. 

No one was waiting for me outside the elevators, but I didn't hesitate. I hummed as I walked down the corridor towards the two doors with the beautiful dragon. The caffeine started to make me feel excited for the day, and my new life. I looked at the watch until the minute hand landed on twelve, and I knocked on the door twice. It took some seconds before someone opened the door, and Mokuba peeked out.

“Oh, hello Raven” He smiled widely. I answered his smiled. Mokuba was the kind of person who would never fail to make me smile. “Right on time! Come in.”

I bowed my head to thank him as I walked inside. Kaiba was standing by his desk, looking out through the window. He turned around as I approached him, sliding some papers closer to my side of the table. 

“Sign the contract with your name on the first and last page” he said. I glanced at him, feeling how the excitement was pulled down a little bit by the order.

When I had signed it, Kaiba took the contract and looked at my crappy signatures. Maybe it was just me, but it felt like he was judging my whole character with it. It made me even more annoyed.

“We're done. Mokuba.” He said his brother's name like he had spoken out a full sentence. 

I felt confused as we left him alone, wondering how someone could speak like that but still be understood.

“I'm gonna show you your working space, and the cafeteria.” Mokuba typed on his phone as he was talking. I pressed the button to call the elevator. “I don't have the time to give you instructions, so I'll have to leave you with your coworkers. Ask them if you need anything.”

“Okay” I answered, just to let him now I was listening.

We stopped at floor ten, and walked around the floor. There was an empty desk near the elevator that was mine, and I was allowed to decorate it however I wanted; as long as it wasn't too explicit or inappropriate. The cafeteria was on the same floor, with a coffee machine with free(!) coffee, a fridge where I could put my lunch, if I had any with me, and a vending machine with snacks and drinks. The whole tour took less than five minutes, since Mokuba had to go back to his own work.

“Just ask your coworkers if you need anything” he repeated before he left. “If it's something urgent, my number is by the phone. If it's something really urgent, my brother's number is there as well. But always call me first.”

He left me alone, and I sighed deeply as I sat down by the computer. It was far more advanced than I was used to, but I was a quick learner. At least that's what I had told Kaiba on the interview. 

I turned it on and looked at the pile of papers in the tray marked “Inbox”. I had to file them all, retyping them to the computer and send them further for more... retyping? To be honest I had forgotten what the whole lead did, I just knew I was somewhere in the beginning of it. And to make sure everything went smoothly throughout the lead, I had to be really careful with what I sent further, and to whom. 

“Hi there! You're the new one, right?”

I jumped in surprise, startled by the sudden voice. I turned round and saw a middle aged man with glasses standing right outside my booth. 

“Oh... Yes. Yes, I am.” I talked slowly, and statically. The excitement I felt just some minutes ago was completely gone and I only felt more and more annoyed. Couldn't people just leave me alone?

“Need any help?” The man walked in and leaned to my desk. I turned back to the computer, looking at the empty monitor. I had no idea where to start, or what to say. I just wanted to be left alone so I could figure things out myself. “The papers in your inbox is what you gotta rewrite. Add some words, remove others.”

“So far I've figured out that by myself, thank you.” I got surprised by my own annoyed words. It was just one of my new coworkers trying to be nice, why did I have to be such a douche?

“Great! You have a file on your computer with information of what files should be sent to whom.” The man didn't seem to be bothered at all. I rolled my eyes and let him keep going on of how I should do the work the quickest.

“Well, that's kinda simple” I said when he'd finished.

“Right? But don't hesitate if you're wondering about something. Better ask one question too much, than make an error!”

I thought about his words as he left. If I wasn't allowed to make an error, did that mean that if I did I was practically fired? Was Kaiba really that harsh? But on the other hand, a lot of people have said it was such a high-pressure to work for him, so I guess he was. 

I had finished the first paper in the tray when the man returned. He smelled coffee and I immediately turned around to meet him.

“Hi again, I brought some-” But before he finished I grabbed the mug from him and drank it all. He stared at me as I made a grimace to the bitter taste.

“Ew, maybe some milk” I said and placed the mug on the desk. “Oh right, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Raven. Thanks for the coffee...?”

“... Mark” the man answered, now staring at his own mug. “You really like coffee, huh?”

“When there's nothing else to drink.” I laughed, and went back to work.

Mark left me alone for the whole forenoon. So did everyone else. He was the only one who had greeted me so far, but I wasn't bothered by it. I'm not really a social person, so I kinda enjoyed the loneliness in my booth. The work went on faster as I slowly learned how to do it, and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. People left to the cafeteria or to go to a restaurant nearby, but I decided to finish some more files. It wasn't that many in the tray anyway, and I didn't feel hungry because of all the coffee I've been drinking.

But as I was about to start with another one, a well-known voice spoke behind me.

“It's time for lunch now” Mokuba said, slightly amused.

“But I want to finish some more of these” I answered without looking at him.

Mokuba walked into the booth and gently placed a hand on the paper I was about to grab.

“You should eat some lunch, Raven.” He spoke gently, yet firmly. I met his gaze.

“You're not the one to decide that, Mokuba.” I answered. My heartbeat began to raise. What was I doing? Why did I speak up to one of my bosses? About something as silly as lunch, on top of that.

“I've dealt with far more stubborn people than you, Raven.” He smiled. “It's my treat?”

I sighed deeply as I nodded and followed him out from the building. I tried not to feel angry as a little kid, but it was hard. I had such a nice flow, and I wasn't even hungry. But I wasn't the one to start an argument over something as silly as a lunch, since I'm a very loud arguer. 

I didn't asked him where we were going, but realized pretty soon it was the place I had seen him with his friends. We sat down by the same table I had been sitting at. The silence became heavy between us and I cursed myself for letting me be dragged out like this.

“How do you like it so far?” Mokuba asked, breaking the silence. 

“It's okay, I guess. Better than not doing anything.” I shrugged. He laughed at my answer. “What?”

“Are you mad with me because I dragged you out for lunch?” He had a gleam in his eyes when he asked, looking like a mischievous boy. 

“I'm not even hungry” I said and crossed my arms. I stared out through the window. Maybe the reason I was so easily annoyed was because the caffeine began to finally wear off. That would explain a lot. 

“You're almost just as stubborn as my brother.” Mokuba chuckled. “But if I manage to make him eat decently, I can do anything.”

“I've noticed.”

He laughed again and the food arrived. I looked at the burger that Mokuba had ordered for me. It certainly looked delicious, and I decided to not test the limits of how far Mokuba would go to make me eat. The picture of him trying to feed me wasn't very attractive. 

I almost choked on the soda when I thought of something else. He looked up at me across the table with a confused look. Trying to imagine Kaiba sitting with his computer and Mokuba trying to force him to eat was extremely funny. He thought that as well when I told him, and the atmosphere got lighter. When we walked back to work, we joked with each other the whole way.

“Work easy now, friend” Mokuba said when I walked out from the elevator. “Remember you don't get paid for overtime.”

I waved when he winked as the door closed. Mokuba as a friend? I could certainly live with that.

 

The working day went on, but the files only got harder to sort. I had to ask Mark multiple times, but it seemed that he didn't mind at all. He repeated the motto he had said earlier that day every time I came by asking if he could help me. But I finished the inbox before the shift ended, and I could go home with peace in mind.

On my way home I met two young men arguing loudly. They were walking some meters in front of me. One of them was tall and had a beanie with brown long hair sticking out, and the other was short with turquoise hair. It sounded like they were arguing about rules or something. I guess it had to do with that card game KC was making technology for. Everyone seems to be either playing it or enjoying it other ways. I sighed deeply and began to walk faster to walk past them, but they suddenly stopped so instead I walked straight into the short one.

“Hey, watch it!” he yelled as we both stumbled backwards.

“Look where you going, stupid!” said the other one. 

I looked at them. I was so tired, and so annoyed with everything. All I wanted to do was to go back home and sleep until next week.

“Sorry, but maybe you shouldn't stop in the middle of the sidewalk, idiot” I answered.

“Ryuzaki and I are talking about very important things!” the short one said.

“And I don't give a rat's ass about it. Can I go now?” I attempted to walk past them, but they blocked the way. “First you complain that I walk into you, and then you block my way, forcing me to do so?”

“Maybe you could give us your opinion about this?” the one called Ryuzaki said. “Haga and I can surely hear what you have to put into this discussion.”

“Wait what? I just said I didn't care?”

Haga laughed and I restrained myself from covering my ears. 

“We can make you care.”

“What does that even mean?”

But before any of them could answer, someone walked up behind me, making the two strange men wipe their smiles off their faces.

“Why don't you two just leave this woman alone?” the person said.

I turned around as they quickly walked away without a sound. It was one of Mokuba's friends, the smirking starfish guy.

“Thanks.” I scratched the back of my head, not entirely sure what else to say.

“You're welcome.” He smiled warmly. “You know Mokuba right? I saw you to talk to each other at the diner yesterday.”

“Oh, yeah.” I laughed nervously. His crimson eyes were filled with curiousness as they met mine. “I just began working for him.”

“So you work at Kaiba Corporation? Tough working place, I've heard. Do you mind if I join your walk?”

I shook my head as we began to walk down the street.

“How long have you known Mokuba?” I asked. “And I don't think I've ever caught your name?”

“I think I have known Mokuba and his brother for at least ten years now. And my name is Atem.” 

“I'm Raven.”

We continued to talk about how he met Mokuba (and Kaiba, since that was apparently something important to say as well). Their adventures where insane and I listened in awe to everything. It felt that some parts where exaggerated (souls taken out from bodies? Really?), but most of it sounded fantastic. Way sooner than I had wanted we arrived at my apartment.

“Well, here's my stop” said I and stopped outside the door. Atem stopped as well and put his hands in his pockets.

“It was nice chatting with you, Raven.” Atem smirked and I felt a faint blush spread over my cheeks. “You should hang out with the rest of the gang as well. We usually hang out at mine and aibou's place, the Kame Game shop.”

“We'll see” I answered, careful not to make any promises. “Bye Atem. And thanks, again.”

I waved and walked inside. Aibou? What kind of aibou was he speaking about? I continued to think about the word's many different meanings as I sat down by my laptop. But my thoughts were interrupted as I made a quiet scream when I opened up the browser. Right. The picture of Kaiba was still there. I closed my eyes and swallowed. When even a picture of my boss could startle me, I had to be really tired. Or mentally unstable. Or both. I closed down the tab, annoyed with myself that I hadn't done it sooner. 

“At this point I could just print it and put by my bed” I murmured. 

I continued to check my social media before I decided to sleep. Even if it was too early for sleep normally, it felt like I had sand in my eyes every time I blinked. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screwing up at work seems to be a great idea after a weird dream. I'm getting a feeling I'm not the brightest in Kaiba's eyes, but it might just be me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo, here I am as I didn't promise! Told ya it'll be easier if I didn't say things I could break, didn't I? Welp. Here is the third chapter, longer and more "intense" than the previous one. Things are getting heated. I guess you could say? Maybe? I don't know. I should go now, have a nice morning/day/evening/night!

_Something's not right. I was right outside Kaiba's office, with my hand on one of the knobs. But something didn't feel right. It was vibrating, wanting me to turn it and walk inside. I stared at the dragon instead. It looked sad. I heard voices from the other side of the door, but I couldn't hear what they said. I took a deep breath, then opened the door and walked inside._

_The room was in ruins. The wall with the windows and the ceiling were completely gone, giving a view over the city. Even if I had heard voices, there was only one person in the destroyed room, standing near the edge. Mr Kaiba._

_He turned around when I walked through the door. His blue eyes were burning, but I couldn't tell the feeling. I felt scared nonetheless by the tall man. My heartbeat picked up, but I kept walking closer. I stopped by his side, keeping my eyes over the city._

_“It's beautiful here” I said. Wait, why did I even say that? Shouldn't I be concerned about the office?_

_Kaiba didn't answer, but only looked at me. I wished he'd stop that, it made me feel uncomfortable. Suddenly a buzzing sound echoed through what was left of the room. I looked around for the sound, but couldn't find it. Kaiba didn't seem to be bothered by it at all._

_“You should answer it” he said firmly. “It might be important.”_

_I frowned by his words. It felt like I was in another world, but at the same time... it felt so real? If just the buzzing noise could stop._

_“Maybe you're right” I answered and was about to turn away from the edge._

_But I stumbled and lost my balance. I felt how the floor disappeared beneath my feet and I gasped in surprise. A hand grabbed my wrist, suddenly stopping my fall. I looked up at the owner, into his deep judging eyes._

_“You should be more careful, miss Lindberg” he snorted. Kaiba pulled me up without any problem, making me stand some few centimeters from him. “And you really should answer that call.”_

 

I opened my eyes and stared at the darkness under my bed. It took some moments for me to realize it had just been a dream. But the buzzing continued. I slowly sat up, rubbing my tired eyes. Right, the alarm. My hand traveled over the desk until it found my phone. I picked it up to stare at the screen until the alarm was snoozed automatically. It was 7:21am, and I was not ready for another day at work.

It had been some weeks since my first day. The days were the same though; sorting files from one tray to another, sending them further to others. It was kinda boring, but at least it allowed me to earn some money. It was better than nothing, in my opinion.

I hadn't talked so much with Mokuba during these weeks. He looked to be busy all the time, except for when he checked in to see if I ate any lunch, and went home when the shift ended. He was like the place's caretaker, making sure everyone was okay and that Kaiba was the last person who left, except for the guards.

A groan slipped out as I stretched my back. How long have I been sleeping on the floor? My body doesn't hurt anywhere, so I guess it was either a soft fall some minutes before I woke up, or it happened sometime during the night. A crack made me froze, wondering if I broke anything. But as soon as I began moving again I realized my limbs were just really stiff.

“It must have been the whole night then” I mumbled to myself. This was gonna be a long day.

 

I dropped my things as I arrived to my desk and went to get a cup of coffee. I felt tired and annoyed, and it didn't help that Mark greeted me with a huge grin.

“How's it going Raven? A new day and a new start, eh?”

“I don't even know what you mean by that” I murmured, dodging the first question.

“Ah, but you should cheer up! Today is inspection day!”

“What does that even mean?” It was more of a rhetorical question, but Mark either didn't get it or decided to answer it anyway.

“It's the day when Mr Kaiba takes rounds to make sure we do our work. Or it's supposed to be like that, but mostly it's just Mokuba and Mr Kaiba's secretary. Mr Kaiba is usually really busy.”

“Oh really? Thank you for the information, Mark!” I said sarcastically. Mark's smile faded a little bit and I immediately felt guilty. “Look, I'm sorry. It's not a good day for me today. I'm just... really tired.”

Mark nodded and the smile was back. I answered his smile before I walked back to my desk. The day hadn't even started yet but I had already hissed at somebody. I kept looking at my cup, careful not to spill over but also trying to figure out if it was cool enough to drink it yet. Inspection day. Mokuba had never said anything about that when I started the job. But if it was just he and Kaiba's secretary... I frowned. Secretary? When did he get a secretary? I hadn't seen anyone with that position. Or had I? I looked up momentarily to see where I was going and felt how the whole world slowed down.

Kaiba was slowly turning around after talking to Mokuba. I was walking too fast to stop, so I crashed right into him, resulting my coffee being spilled all over him. I dropped the cup and it broke in pieces as it hit the floor. I lost my balance and fell, but Kaiba grabbed my wrist and stopped me from hitting the floor. Mokuba's eyes were wide by the sudden event but his muscles around his mouth got strained, showing he kept himself from burst out laughing. The whole room got silent, not even a single tap from the keyboards. I held my breath and stared at the stains of coffee and the broken cup on the floor. After what felt like a lifetime, I was slowly pulled up. I didn't dare to look at Kaiba. I knew I fucked up badly and my eyes began to burn.

“You should be more careful, miss Lindberg” my boss simply said before he walked off.

I stared wide-eyed on the spot where he had been standing. Mokuba quickly walked up to me while he assigned someone to clean up the mess. He was now smiling widely, but with worry in his eyes.

“Are you okay?” he asked and grabbed my shoulders. I met his eyes, speechless. “It's okay, my brother walked off to change clothes, most likely.”

“Is he mad? Will I get fired?” I whispered. The tears began to roll down my cheeks.

“What? Oh no, please Raven don't cry!” Mokuba gave me a tissue as he carefully gave me a hug. “He can be harsh sometimes, but I'll talk to him. You're a valuable source to us and firing you would be a waste.”

I nodded and breathed in and out to calm myself down. I didn't even realize I felt so stressed over this. It was a honest mistake, which every human does. I excused myself to go to the bathroom. The day had started with me on the floor and I somehow felt it's necessary to join it once again. While in the bathroom, I stared at myself in the mirror. Some strands from my hair were hanging before my eyes, which were upset and tired. I closed them and held my breath for five seconds as a try to get a grip of myself. Then I stretched my back, put the strands away and breathed out.

There wasn't a single trace of the incident when I came back. People was working as if nothing had happened at all. It made me feel a little bit better about it. But as I sat down to start working with the papers in the tray, the stationary phone on my desk suddenly rang. I stared at it for some seconds before I answered it.

“Hello?” I asked.

“Raven.” It was Mokuba. Did he sound sad? “Seto wants to meet you.”

“Now?”

“Yes.”

He hung up and I almost lost the grip of the phone. I was getting fired. That's it. The end of my short carrier in Kaiba Corporation. I would have to find a new job. Or get thrown out so I had to come back crawling to my parents.

I stood up on shaky legs. I was even more nervous than when I had come here the first time for the interview. Every step felt like I was walking on an air bed. No one was waiting for me outside the elevator. I felt how my heart almost jumped out from my chest. This was bad. So bad. The corridor to Kaiba's office never felt so long before. On the other hand, this was my only third visit there. And probably the last.

I knocked on the door, heart pounding so loudly I was certain Mark could hear it ten levels below. Mokuba opened the door but only gave me a smile without saying anything before he walked out and left me and Kaiba alone. I walked up to the desk looking at his back. He didn't say anything, so I cleared my throat.

“You... wanted to see me, sir?” I said.

“I'm not a patient person” Kaiba began. He turned around and I met his harsh and judging eyes. “What happened some few moments ago was very reckless of you. However, Mokuba has said some... valuable things about you. So I will only give you a warning.”

I blinked. A warning? Because I made a mistake and walked into him?

“But, sir, with all due respect, I wouldn't have walked into you if I saw you. I...”

“I didn't call you up here to hear your excuses, miss Lindberg.” He cut me off. I felt a faint blush spread over my cheeks, and I took a deep breath.

“No, but I want to tell you that yes, I'm sorry for walking into you and spilling coffee all over you. But you should have watched out yourself if we're gonna think this like you do.”

“Lindberg...”

“I just think it's unfair that you're blaming me for the whole thing when it was just a simple mistake.” I ignored his warning tone, bruising up myself over this stupid argument. Why did I even care so much? Some moments ago I was terrified of getting fired, but now I'm speaking up to my boss which could certainly make me fired. “We were both unaware of our surroundings. I've said I'm sorry, but-”

“Enough!”

I flinched when Kaiba raised his voice. He stared at me with a burning gaze and I forced myself to meet it.

“I'm giving you a warning, when I actually can just fire you right here, right now. I do not want to hear your pathetic excuses. One more time, and you're out of here. Is that clear, Lindberg?”

I kept staring at him, feeling the heavy atmosphere around us. A burning feeling began to gather in my chest and I clenched my fists.

“I said, is that clear?”

“I heard you” I answered. “Sire”

“Now out from my office, before I change my mind.”

I quickly turned around and stormed out from the office. My hands were shaking and I had to lean against the wall to calm myself down. What was wrong with me? Why did I talk back like that? I blamed it on my tired brain. I seriously need to fix my sleeping schedule so it didn't become a thing.

Mokuba was waiting by the elevator. He looked up as I approached and smiled widely.

“How did it go?”

“I... got a warning” I said. I avoided to look at him. “Thank you. For putting in a nice word for me.”

“Well” Mokuba chuckled. “To be honest it took some nice words. But you're welcome.”

I glanced at the wall beside the elevator and discovered a well-hidden door. I remembered I spotted something similar at the bottom floor my first visit in the building.

“What's that?” I asked.

“What? Oh that. That's the stairs if the elevator's broken. But it rarely is, so they're never used.”

“But why do they exist then? And why are they so well-hidden?”

“Because my brother doesn't like stairs” Mokuba tried not to laugh, but a giggle still managed to escape. “But he was forced to have them anyway, for 'safety occasion'.”

I stared a the door for some moments. Kaiba hated stairs, huh?

“I'll see ya later, Mokuba.”

Before he had any time to answer, I opened the door and started to run down the stairs. It didn't take long until my legs began to hurt. But I continued to run without slowing down. That damn bastard. Blaming me for something that we both was guilty for. The only difference is that he got coffee spilled all over him while I didn't.

I was panting when I arrived to the offices at floor 10. People glanced at me when I made my way to my desk, but no one said anything. Mark came by with some coffee after lunch, but besides of that I was left alone. Somehow I managed to finish my work early after almost an hour of lost (and probably unpaid) work. So at 3pm I was done with work. I stared at my now blank screen. No one had informed me what to do whenever I finished early. I guess it was because it usually never happened. But there I was anyway without anything to do for at least two hours. So I decided to ask Mark, since it's better to ask one question too much than make an error.

“Hey, Mark” I said as I arrived at his booth. He still had a little bit less than half his tray left to do. I tried not to feel cocky about that. “I've finished my tray. Is there something special I should do or do I just sit around until the shift ends?”

Mark turned around to look at me. He looked surprised and thoughtful.

“You've finished? Like, everything? You have no mails to answer or read?”

“I haven't checked the mail.” I thought for some seconds. “What do I do it if there is none?”

Mark rose a little to check if someone was listening before he signed at me to get closer.

“You could always browse around a little” he whispered dramatically.

“On the internet?” I asked, just as quietly and dramatically as him.

“Mhm.” Mark nodded. “But you can't use the computer. It's only meant for work and Mr Kaiba is very strict. Use your phone if you have it. Make sure not to get caught, since... well, you know. It wouldn't look good for you.”

I looked at him displeased by his last words. I might have screwed up a little earlier this morning, but that didn't mean it was gonna be a habit. At least not if I know I'll get in trouble for it.

I walked back to my booth and sat down on the chair. Browse around on the internet? There seriously was nothing else to do than that? I rolled my eyes. Jesus. And people thought this was strict? Maybe they had worked somewhere else. Or maybe I was just too quick when I'm mad.

I opened up the mail on the computer. Nothing. Well then. Time to waste some time on the phone I guess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know both myself and the gang a little bit better. Maybe in a little more heated situation than any of us would've preferred. But I've never really been the calm one. Why start now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost wrote a summary of another chapter, lol. But anyway, update!!! Yeay!! Right? I've been fairly occupied these latest days, because I try to catch up with my favourite YouTuber as well as getting the inspiration going. But I got inspired to write on something else and postponed on finishing another chapter of AL. I try to be at least three chapters ahead before I update anything. It feels like everything will be easier that way. It's also harder for me to abandon it.

I was sitting by my ordinary table at the restaurant Anzu worked at. My phone was on the table. Waiting. No, it wasn't really the phone that waited. It was me who waited for Anzu.

Atem had gotten as he wanted and I was gonna hang out with the rest of the gang at the Kame Game shop. It had been in such a sneaky way that I couldn't help but admire him for it. Apparently he had been talking to his aibou about me, who had gotten excited and definitely wanted to meet me. They had then talked to Anzu and someone called Mai to “escort” me to the shop, even though I'm sure I could have found it on my own. Then they had talked to Mokuba to give me a call and convince me to go. I had asked him if Jou was gonna be there and if I should bring painkillers to prevent a headache. He had only said “Raven!” and laughed without answering my questions. So I brought some, just in case.

“You're ready Raven?” Anzu said and brought me back to reality.

I smiled and nodded. I wasn't really sure what to say, since I didn't know Anzu at all. The only reason I even knew her name was because Jou had been shouting it.

“Mai should be here any second.” Anzu held her jacket in her hands. I had mine around my waist.

“Anzu” I said after some silence. “Who is Mai?”

“Oh, you haven't met her?” Anzu looked surprised, though I didn't understand why. This was the first time I'd hang out with them after all. “Well, she's... She used to be a duelist, that's how we met. Then she went on some single adventures to come back and settle down with Jounouchi.”

“And Jounouchi is Jou, right?”

“Yes. The loud one, as you've probably already figured out.”

“Yeah. He makes quite a scene wherever he goes, huh?” I laughed a little. “Is everyone going to be there?”

“I think so yes.” Anzu looked at a car that parked outside. “I think that's her. Let's go!”

We went into the car and buckled up. Mai turned around and I had to hold my breath not to gasp loudly. She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life. She had pulled up her long blonde hair into a bun. Her purple eyes gleamed of life, and her make up made her look even more like a goddess.

“Hi there sweet pea!” she chirped. “I'm Mai Kujaku. This is gonna be so much fun, isn't it?”

She giggled before she drove out on the road. I leaned back on the seat. How could someone like Jounouchi get a woman like _her_? I mean, I didn't really know the dude yet, but... The contrast was too big. It got even weirder when we arrived at the shop and I saw them side by side. He was completely different from when I first saw him; Jou was calm, soft and didn't yell every sentence.

“I'm glad you could come by” Atem said. I drove my attention to him.

“Well, I didn't have that much a choice after that planning, did I?” I smirked.

“We all have choices” Atem winked before the other starfish guy walked up to us. “Raven, this is my aibou, Yuugi.”

We shook hands. Yuugi was like a little Atem, with softer and wider eyes. Both had necklace with a triangle pendant in the size of a quarter, but Yuugi also had a cartouche with weird symbols on it. I decided to ask about it later.

“You work for Mokuba, no?” Yuugi asked.

“Yes, kinda, I guess.” I shrugged. “But I think Kaiba is more of my boss than Mokuba. According to the papers, I mean.”

“Who the hell even wanna work for that douchebag?” Jou suddenly said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Someone who wants money, I suppose?”

“No money can be worth that.”

“Excuse me? So you would rather be unemployed than working for Kaiba?” I felt angry by his words. I didn't even know why, but just the way he talked about Kaiba made me annoyed.

“Yes, of course!” Jou looked surprised by my words. It was if he thought I would agree with him, which only made me even more annoyed. “Do you think he's a nice boss?”

“He's certainly better than you” I snorted without thinking.

I realized I had touched a sore subject as the room went silent. Mai tried to keep herself from laughing, while Anzu looked from me to Jou. Yuugi and Atem kept looking at their friend. Jou slowly rose from the couch and Yuugi took a step forward.

“Jounouchi...” he said with a warning tone.

“What has that bastard accomplish that makes him better than me?” Jou asked.

“He's a successful businessman. As far as I know, people don't even know who you are.” I crossed my arms. “Kaiba might not be the nicest person alive. But he certainly knows how to do wonders in the business world.”

“What kind of wonders has he even done?”

The tension rose and Jou and I were standing right before each other. Yuugi tried to press himself between us, but none of us took notice.

“When even I, who don't even play the stupid card game, knows about Kaiba Corporation and have heard what kind of machines they've done. Isn't that successful? Isn't that some kind of wonder of the world of business?” I poked Jou in the chest as I continued, not letting him cut me off. “When even _I_ know about that! But I don't have the slightest clue of who you are. I have no idea. So don't try to come here and think you're bigger than a businessman who is known across the country, hell, maybe even the _world_!”

I stepped away. A small worried thought that I might have gone too far popped up in the far back of my head. But I ignored it. I cannot accept someone talking shit about someone I might dislike but still respect. Especially someone who thought so big of themselves. I breathed out and turned to Atem.

“Do you have any water somewhere?”

“Oh, sure” Atem seemed surprised I talked to him, but signed me to follow him.

We walked into a kitchen and he gave me a bottle of water from the fridge.

“Have you never played?” he asked when I put the bottle on the counter. I glanced at him.

“Played what? The argument game?”

“No.” Atem chuckled. “I meant Yu-Gi-Oh.”

“Nope. It doesn't really appeal to me at all.”

Atem made wide eyes as if I had just confessed I was a cannibal.

“But how do you know you don't like it if you've never played?” His voice was lowered and shocked. “And you work for Kaiba, one of the biggest players of all time! How can you _not_ play it?”

“As I said; it doesn't appeal to me.” I shrugged, but before I could do anything else Atem dragged me back out to the living room where the others had settled down. Honda and the guy with the white hair had arrived as well. But Mokuba was still absent. Maybe it was better like that, if Jou and I started to argue about Kaiba again.

“Aibou, can you please get the beginner deck? She's never played the game before, and we gotta change that.”

I didn't have anytime to protest, but was forced down by the table by Atem. Yuugi came with a deck and gave it to me. Then he and Atem sat down on each side of me and helped me understand the cards. Mai, Jou, and the white haired boy told the rules. I felt very confused and some things went in one ear and out through the other.

“I think I kinda got it?” I said when we had made it through the deck.

“I can play with you so it gets more clear.” Yuugi volunteered and smiled widely.

I met his kind eyes before I briefly let my gaze wander through the room on everybody else. They all looked at me hopefully, even Jou.

“Well, um... okay?” I said and laughed nervously.

Yuugi went to get his deck and sat down on the other side of the table. Mai took his position by my side and she helped me with the cards. Atem quietly explained some cards so Yuugi wouldn't hear him. The game itself was kinda fun as soon as things had started up a little bit. I was still confused over some of the rules, but with the help of the others I still managed to corner Yuugi some few times. He ended up winning anyway. Pretty big, as well.

“Well, that was all fun and games, but no” I mumbled grumpily as I placed my hand on the table. I hate losing, and trying to hide the annoyance made it even worse.

“You just got some bad cards, that's all.” Anzu comforted.

“There is no bad cards in a deck.” Atem corrected and grabbed the deck I used. “All cards are useful for something in a duel. You just need to believe in them.”

“I didn't understand a word of that, but okay.” It was like if they were trying to explain hockey or dart for me. Or any kind of sport, really. But I guess that what it kinda was. The card game was either just a game; or it was a sport. Even if I've never been to a tournament I could imagine the feelings that must go through the crowd, and the players. How they all believed in their own deck, believed they would go far because of it. The disappointment and later the determination when they didn't. I felt a thug in my stomach and I absently hugged it carefully. Suddenly I felt left out from everything, the gang. They had known each other for years. And there I was who didn't even know the basic rules.

I was about to excuse myself to the bathroom when someone entered the shop. It was Mokuba, or at least I thought it was. It was hard to tell when he was wearing basic jeans and a shirt instead of a suit, and his hair was down. He smiled widely as he walked to the group. I smiled back when our eyes met. As I've said before; it's hard to feel down when Mokuba is nearby.

“Sorry for being late.” He excused himself. “There was a lot at work. Did I miss anything?”

“Of course it was a lot of work.” Jounouchi snorted. I immediately turned my head to him, tensing up without thinking about it. “I bet you don't even get paid for overtime.”

“Jou” Mokuba said with a hurt voice. I dug my nails into my stomach, hoping the intense pain would stop me from snatching.

“Well, we're glad you came!” The white haired guy said. A faint blush colored his cheeks and it made him look even cuter. I just wanted to hug his face.

“Thanks, Ryou.”

“We haven't done much without you.” Atem said. “We tried to teach Raven how to play...”

“It didn't go so well.” I laughed. I felt tired from being tensed and my stomach hurt from my nails. “I don't think it's my kind of game.”

Mokuba looked surprised.

“So you've never played? But decided to work at KC?”

“Some people just might to enjoy to work under an arrogant...” Jou interrupted, but stopped when I suddenly rose.

“You have no right to talk about him like that!” I hissed, surprising everyone. “Or me! Or anyone!”

I added the last part to make it seem it just annoyed me how he spoke, but it was unnecessary; they all knew I was defending Kaiba.

After some few seconds of awkward silence that felt like hours, I mumbled something about feeding my carpets and quickly left the building. So much for those friendships, huh?


End file.
